1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to recreational and amusement apparatus and in particular to apparatus for the generation of random digits by means of a digital electronic circuit.
2. Prior Art
Various processes in the fields of statistics and entertainment require a means for generating a series of randomly selected digits from a limited set of digits. The most common method for producing these digits is the familar 6-sided die. Also in common use are dice with four, eight, ten and other numbers of sides. Ten-sided dice, for example are used to generate random number tables for use in statistical studies.
Other means for generating random digits include mechanically driven number wheels with stops or indicators used to identify the number. These mechanical means for digital generation all require a degree of mechanical balance or symmetry in order to assure that the digits generated are evenly distributed among the possible value.
Electronic means for generating random or nearly-random numbers include computations of some sort, such as computing the value of an irrational number such as a square root or logarithm and selecting digits from the middle of the resulting decimal fraction. These means are generally too complex for home entertainment or other occasional use.
Thus a simple, portable means of producing random digits would be of use in statistical work and in the amusement and entertainment industries.